


A Succubus Tale (Series)

by CosmicPrincess



Series: A Succubbbus Tale (Series) [1]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Light Flirting, Multi, and Some light fluff.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicPrincess/pseuds/CosmicPrincess
Summary: Your whole life you’vegotten everything you ever wanted just by asking. Never knowing that you were a meta-human with succubus like powers. One day while on a routine trip to the bank a major bank robbery occurs. You manage to unintentionally subdue the robbers and save the day. In doing so you garner the attention of none other than Tony Stark who asks you to join the Avengers.





	A Succubus Tale (Series)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not the best when it comes to following writing rules. I pretty much write how I want to, so if you’re a stickler for grammar and what not just ignore it or don’t read loll (I’m nice I promise).

MMMMMMMMMM!…MMMMMMMMM!….MMMMMMMMM!

 

I had forgotten to take my phone off of vibrate last night. It vibrated under my satin covered pillow with such force that I nearly flew off the bed.

 

“WHAT? WHAT? I’m up you’re late not me!” I said as I flung my head looking around my room almost giving myself whiplash. When I finally came to my senses I grabbed my phone and quickly answered. “Hello?” I said tired and confused.

 

“Uhhhh Ms.Y/L/N did you forget about our meeting this morning? I mean if you’re not interested in being a part of a super awesome super hero fighting force, you know that’s cool too.” 

 

My eyes darted around my room trying to figure out who was on the other line. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. There was a long pause followed by an irritated sigh. 

 

“This is Tony Stark we talked a few days ago about the bank incident?”

 

I slapped my palm against my forehead thinking how stupid I was. How could I forget a meeting with Tony Stark, I mean he’s Iron Man for fucks sake? I jumped out of bed with a quickness and ran to the bathroom to attempt to get myself together. I put the phone on speaker and began taking a hoe bath with wet wipes because I knew if I even tried to shower it wasn’t going to be quick. 

 

“Oh! Mr. Stark no I didn’t forget I just lost track of time at my…yoga class. You know once you get in the zone everything kind of goes away.” I said lying through my teeth.

 

“You know Pepper and I tried tantric yoga once, let’s just say I’m not as flexible as I once was” 

 

I couldn’t help but laugh. Welp now that image was gonna be stuck in my head for ever. His voice shocked me out of my distraction. 

 

“Well Ms. Y/L/N there’s a car waiting for you downstairs see you in thirty minutes’ bye” 

 

He hung up before I could say anything. Shit! How am I gonna get ready and be there in thirty minutes? I thought to myself. I decided to throw on some black ripped FashionNova jeans with a white crop tee shirt tied in the front and a black blazer. I chose to wear a pair of black booties seeing as they were comfortable and I didn’t know how long I was going to be there. Makeup wasn’t an option unless Tony was willing to wait another hour which I highly doubt. I quickly blended some tinted moisturizer on my face and slapped some NYX butter gloss so my lips weren’t a crusty mess.

 

When I got to the car the driver was already standing with the door open for me. “Ms. Y/L/N” he said as he tipped his hat to me. I smiled and got in. It was roughly a twenty-minute drive to Stark tower luckily there wasn’t much traffic. When we go there the driver handed me a temporary ID pass and a paper with a floor and room number. I made my way through the lobby and too the elevators which were pact might I add. I felt totally out of place with all these stuck-up people in suits surrounding me. After lots of burdened sighs, stares and throat clearing it was finally my floor. I couldn’t get out of that elevator fast enough. I power walked out and down the hall not knowing if I was even going in the right direction. I was walking so fast that my phone fell out of my back pocket. I bent down to pick it up and BHAM!

 

Suddenly I was on my ass. It felt like I had been hit by an NFL linebacker. Which was kind of half way true. “What the fuck?” I whispered to myself waiting for the pounding in my head to stop. “Hey, are you ok? I’m so sorry I wasn’t looking were I was going and you got up so fast I…Oh god I’m really sorry.” I open my eyes only to see Steve freaking Rodgers kneeling next to me with my head in his hand. I was in shock. He apologized a few more times before helping me peel myself off of the floor. He was insanely tall compared to me looking straight on all I saw was chest until I tilted me head up to see his face. “It’s no problem really, I was the one who wasn’t watching were I was going I should’ve been more careful.” I said noticing he still hadn’t let go of my hand since helping me up which made me blush a little…okay a lot.  
Steve let out a small chuckle before squeezing my hand a little tighter.

 

“So, where ya headed to…” He squinted his eyes as if he were trying to magically figure out my name.

 

“Oh, I’m Y/N”

 

“Well nice to meet you Y/N can I help you something?” 

 

Oh shit! I had completely forgot about the meeting. I turned my head and cursed myself for being such an idiot. “Um yea actually I’m supposed be meeting Tony Stark for a meeting here” I said pulling the piece of paper out of my pocket and holding it up for him to read. He bent down a bit to read it. He looked over my shoulder and pointed. “That’s this way I’m actually headed there myself.” I chucked once again at my idiocy. I lifted my head to see him staring directly into my eyes, my face suddenly felt really hot. Mind you he still has hold of my left hand. “If you’re going there then you must be the new meta Tony discovered last week.” He took a step closer to me our bodies almost touching now. I freaked and almost jumped back to put some distance between us. That seemed to snap him back to his senses. He shook his head a little.

 

“If you want we can walk there together?” I could see the embarrassment written on his face which made me feel a bit sorry for jumping like I did.

 

“Sure, we can do that” I smiled and we were off to the conference room.

 

When Steve and I arrived at the conference room everyone was already there. 

 

“Ahhhh Ms. Y/L/N so nice of you to join us” Tony said in a sarcastic tone. “You to Steve.” 

 

I scanned the room trying to decide if I should sit in a random empty seat or wait for Tony to tell me where to sit. I guess Natasha saw how uncomfortable I was. 

 

“Hey Fresh meat come and sit next to me” 

 

She smirked as she motioned me to the seat to the right of her. Bruce Banner was to her left he waved awkwardly at me as I passed him. I took my seat and so did Steve on the other end of the table. “Let’s get this meeting started shall we” Tony said as he began to pull up my information on the hologram screen. I looked to my right and there was Bucky Barnes in the flesh. He had his arms crossed on the table with his eyes focused on the screen. I couldn’t help but notice how large in stature he was just like Steve. Even while seated he was still a great deal bigger than me. He wore a fitted black long sleeve shirt that hugged all of his muscles. I watched the muscles in his back roll as he sat up and met my eyes. Our eye contact only lasted two seconds’ tops before Tony began talking again and he turned away but in those two seconds it felt like his eyes were burning straight through me in a way that made my body feel all light and tingly.

 

“So, team this is Y/N and she may well be the newest member of the Avengers”


End file.
